No puedo enamorarme de ti
by SM-POTTER
Summary: Si quieres quererme, Voy a dejar de querer, Si quieres odiarme, No me tengas piedad........Corta historia de amor. HrDr


**No puedo enamorarme de ti**

**ONE-SHOT**

**Escucha una cosa  
Que te voy a decir  
Aunque te duela el alma**

**Como me duele a mí**

Increíble! Sorprendente como una persona puede movilizarme tanto…con tal de sentir su presencia sonrío, la oigo hablar y se me eriza la piel…

Pero por qué somos tan diferentes! Por qué me han castigado de esta forma? Yo que nunca creí en el amor… lo estoy padeciendo…sufriendo… mientras sueño un mundo perfecto y en paz con ella…algo imposible…algo que nunca ocurrirá. No puedo esconderlo… es necesario decirlo… decírselo…pero…por qué me resulta tan difícil? Tal vez porque nunca lo creería, yo enamorado de ella? Eso parece…

Sobreprotegida… casi imposible acercarse a ella… La comadreja la sigue a todos lados, no la deja en paz, o acaso no se da cuenta de que ella no lo soporta? De que quiere cortar la relación? De que está arrepentida de todo lo que hizo! Sus ojos cafés derraman lágrimas a diario… Muy temprano, de mañana la veo salir del retrato rumbo a la biblioteca, allí toma un libro y trata de despejar su perturbada mente…

Pero no es así! Lo sé! Ella no logra concentrarse en la lectura… Necesita a alguien que la acompañe, que la escuche…. Alguien como… como… yo…

Pero claro… ella nunca entendería mis sentimientos… Se que de pequeños la maltrate, la insulté pero cambié! Las personas son así cuando crecen! Cambian! Eso es lo que nos diferencian unos de otros…

**Podría engañarte  
Si se me diera mentir  
El caso es que  
No puedo enamorarme de ti  
**  
**No, no puedo enamorarme de ti  
No, no, no puedo enamorarme de ti  
**

Un día, me levante al salir el alba. No fue a propósito… fue solo simple casualidad….no tenía sueño… por lo tanto decidí dar una vuelta. Me coloqué mi uniforme esmeralda y salí de la sala común…Pensaba en ella, como siempre. De pronto, oí unos pasos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Acaso un profesor se habrá dado cuenta de que hay un alumno fuera de la cama? Acto seguido corrí hacia el lugar más cercano que tenía para refugiarme…La biblioteca.

Observé aquel lugar estrecho sobre el rincón derecho… allí ella pasaba las horas libre huyendo de Weasley. Ese lugar era parte de su vida, tenía su aroma. Me hacía sentir parte de ella…

**Nadie te roba nada**

**Nadie ocupa tu lugar**

**De nadie son los besos**

**De los labios del mar**

Dios mío, Draco! Quítate esas tontas ideas de tu cabeza…! Error en el sistema de eliminación de ideas, por favor apagar el sistema inmediatamente. Tal cual… de tanto pensar me sobrecargue… y me quedé profundamente dormido cubierto por la totalidad de mi capa.

Tiempo más tarde, sentí un bulto suave y aromático apoyarse sobre mí… Ni que fuera su almohada! Dios mío! Soy Draco Malfoy! Por quién me tienen? Asomé mis grises y cristalinos ojos para observar que era… una cabellera castaña se había recostado sobre mí… Instintivamente me susurré: Hermione… mi Hermione… Volví a cubrirme.

-Lo siento… solo quiero charlar contigo! Ayúdame!…- dijo ella sollozando

-No quieres saber quien soy?…-

-No… pero si… me interesa…Quién eres? Me enmuestras tu rostro?-

-Confía en mí…no necesitas saber quien soy… cuéntame tus pesares… se que estás aquí para despejarte…se que necesitas a alguien con quien descargarte…-

-Eh? Ok… presiento que quieres ayudarme… y verdaderamente no tiene porque importarme quien eres… hay miles de chicos en el colegio… podrías ser cualquiera… lo único que me intimida es que… eres de Slytherin…tu túnica…- dijo ella algo dubitativa… pero esa voz la hizo sentir excelente… presintió que ese chico realmente tenía buenas intenciones

-Tú decides…- Luego de la respuesta de Draco, Hermione se abrazó a su cuerpo como a un osito de peluche.

**De nadie es el camino**

**Que no mira hacia atrás**

**Donde se desangran**

**Las estatuas de sal**

**No, no puedo enamorarme de ti  
No, no, yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
No, no puedo enamorarme de ti  
No, no, yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
**

-Amor… tengo muchos problemas con esa palabra tan pequeña… como solo cuatro letras unidas pueden tener un significado tan prestigioso…? tan interesante…- Draco guardaba silencio, ella comenzaba a meter sus manos en la túnica del chico- Estoy perdida, estoy traicionando a mi mejor amigo… el me ama… y yo solo le dije que quería estar con él por un simple interés…- Los delgados dedos de Hermione encontraron la helada piel de Draco, por aquel contacto él liberó un escalofrío- Alguna vez te has enamorado?- preguntó ella interesada

-Solo una-

-Y cómo te ha ido?-

-Aún no lo sé-

-Por?-

-No se lo he dicho- sus manos estaban entrelazadas, había una conexión muy fuerte entre ellos, tal que no podían separarse. Ambos sentados uno al lado del otro, Hermione abrazada a Draco…Él cubrió su rostro con su túnica, aunque ella no tenía el menor interés en saber su identidad. El rubio apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Herm y la oprimió más contra su pecho.

Ella levantó la cabeza lentamente con sus ojos cerrados, tenía la necesidad de besarlo. Él había sido su confidente, su amigo… no sabía quien era…pero ni idea tenía! Tampoco le importaba… solo quería un pequeño rose…él sabía su secreto… él era parte de ella…

**Si quieres quererme**

**Voy a dejar de querer**

**Si quieres odiarme **

**No me tengas piedad**

**Pero hay una cosa  
Que no vas a lograr  
Y es hacer negocios**

**Por la necesidad**

Draco, aún cubierto parcialmente, aunque su rostro era irreconocible… acercó sus labios a los de ella. Hermione presintió la situación y lo siguió. Ese leve acercamiento le proporcionó a Draco la más grande satisfacción que había tenido en su vida…lentamente esto terminó en un profundo y dulce beso.

Todo comenzaba a ser más romántico, ambos con los ojos cerrados, se acariciaban la piel. Hermione sentía una pequeña culpa dentro suyo ya que estaba traicionando a su actual novio y lo peor… estaba besando a un desconocido.

**No, no, no….**

**Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
**

Pausadamente empezó a separarse del chico…y despacio abrió sus ojos. Draco durante todo este tiempo ya se había despojado de su capa y se encontraba totalmente reconocible. La castaña al ver el rostro de su peor enemigo frente suyo largó un ligero gemido que rápidamente fue agotado por una helada y blanca mano en su boca. Asombrada por todo esto intentó alejarse… pero él no lo permitió.

-Malfoy esto es una locura, hay miles de Slytherins! Justo tú!-

-Ey! Tú empezaste!-

-Tú la seguiste!-

-Tú me abrasaste!-

-Tú me besaste! ¬¬-

-Ya mismo me voy-

-No! Por favor quédate…-

-No hay motivos-

-No vine a discutir, Hermione-

-Granger para ti, hurón-

-Hermione, te amo-

Silencio absoluto.

-Draco… entiendo que quieras que haga algo por ti… para que me uses… pero no pienso caer en tu juego, nuevamente-

El rubio se levantó y a la altura se ella la volvió a besar profundamente.

-No! No dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar, Malfoy! Me infectas tu maldad!- Y con ésta última frase, se oye un portazo. Hermione abandonó la biblioteca, dejando un corazón que perdía su rumbo…

**No, no, no…**

**Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno! Aquí termina mi fic! Es super mini! Pero bueno… hace mucho que no escribía! Y necesitaba descargarme un rato!... mientras escuchaba esta canción se me ocurrió… en parte sirve para el fic… pero la agregué ya que como la estaba escuchando en ese momento… bueno… quedaba re lindo leer el fic mientras esta sonaba…**

**Pruébenlo si tienen ganas ) la canción se llama "No puedo enamorarme de ti" de Joaquín Sabina! Muy conocido :p**

**Espero que les haya gustado… espero reviews…**

**Saludos… SM.**


End file.
